Their Story
by Pony3Tears
Summary: Ok, this is the back-story of Crystal and Connor's mom(OC), Christian's mom(OC), and Celeste's dad(OC). Summary sucks, I know. Rated T for violence, cursing, and blood. Not going to give away the pairings, but I'll let you guess who ends up with who.


**Hey, P3T here with another new story. I know, you're probably getting tired of me posting things and being slow about updating. I apologize. School hates me and graduation is in barely two months. Anyway...I hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

_Island, home of the infamous Mt. Eruptous (an active volcano that erupts every one hundred years), was once a desolate land plagued with famine and drought for thousands of years. Now it's inhabited by dangerous creatures and fearsome beings that lurk through forests and towns, causing mayhem and destruction._

_As we go closer to Mt. Eruptous, we see an entrance at the base of the volcano. That entrance leads to the hideout of two evil scientists, who are plotting the takeover of the neighboring N. Sanity and Wumpa Islands. Aware of the local heroes and opposing villains, these two evil scientists have an idea to take out any blockages in their plan…_

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the dark hall as Dr. Magmaria Blaze made her way to the lab's containment area. Magmaria had long, dark orange hair, brown eyes, and was dressing in an orange knee-length dress with a red belt, red high heels, and was wearing a lab coat. She quickly turned the corner and saw her twin brother, Dr. Lavandre Blaze, waiting for her. Lavandre was slightly taller than his sister. He had slicked back blood red hair, brown eyes, and he was dressed in a red suit with and orange dress shirt, black tie, black dress shoes, and was wearing a lab coat. Magmaria walked over to Lavandre and he led her farther into the room.

"Did you get them, brother?"

"Yes, dear sister. All three of them as you requested."

"Excellent! I would like to see them now, brother."

"Yes, sister. They're farther back, in the 'solitary confinement' unit, so as not to be disturbed."

"Perfect!"

The two came to the first door. Next to the door was a paper with information about whoever it was contained inside. Lavandre read the information.

"Name: Arianne Farelley; Age: 20; Height: 6ft2; Weight: 135lbs; Species: human, dragon, phoenix hybrid; Family: mother (name unknown), father (name unknown), older brother by the name of Stephen."

Magmaria opened the viewing slot on the door and looked inside to observe Arianne, who was sitting on her cot looking at the door. Arianne had long red-brown hair that went to her hips, mossy green eyes, and was wearing a black tank top, black short-shorts, and black biker boots.

"Hello, Arianne." Magmaria said.

Arianne Glared at Magmaria and stood up. She didn't look happy.

"My, my…You're a tall one, aren't you? I can't wait to see what you can do." Said the female scientist.

Magmaria closed the slot, and then she and her brother went to the next door. Lavandre read the information.

"Name: Emma Matthews; Age: 19; Height: 5ft4; Weight: 119lbs; Species: human, snake hybrid; Family: mother (name unknown), father (name unknown)."

Magmaria opened the viewing slot and looked at Emma, who was sitting against the wall with her legs crossed and her hair partly covering her eyes. Emma had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and was wearing a dark purple sleeveless top, a black mini skirt, and black knee-high Converse with dark purple laces. Emma was looking at Magmaria through her hair.

"Aren't you precious?" Magmaria said to Emma in a sickingly sweet voice.

Emma hissed and showed her fangs, and then Magmaria closed the slot and backed away.

"One left, sister." Lavandre told her.

The twin scientists went to the last door. Lavandre read the information to Magmaria.

"Name: Hunter Evans; Age: 19; Height: -he has two- 5ft10 as a human, true form is 4 inches tall; Weight: -two here as well- 185lbs as human and true form is 11.56 oz.; Species: Fairy; Family: all unknown."

Magmaria gave her brother a strange look before opening the viewing slot. She found Hunter pacing between the wall and his cot. Feeling Magmaria's eyes on him, Hunter stopped and turned to face the door. Hunter had spiked white hair, silver eyes, and was wearing a dark grey hoodie over a grey muscle shirt, grey jeans, and dark grey Nikes.

"Hello there, Hunter." Magmaria softly greeted.

Hunter just stood silently and slightly tilted his head, as if he didn't understand. Magmaria closed the slot and left. The two scientists walked back to the main lab.

"Brother…"

"Yes, dear sister?"

"Tomorrow morning, six o' clock…I want them in the meeting room…"

"Yes, sister…"

"…with shock collars on. I don't want them trying to escape nor attack either of us…"

"Of course, dear sister."

The two left the lab and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

**Ok, that chapter was a bit short, I'll admit it. I'll update sometime soon and the next chapter may confuse you because it ends up in multiple POV's. Anyway, please read and review and I'll be your best friend! P3T signing out! Peace!**


End file.
